


Showtime!

by CrazyLifeTimeForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic Kaito, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Detective Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smart Lance (Voltron), Teacher-Student Relationship, Thief Keith (Voltron), idk - Freeform, magician keith, very slowwww
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLifeTimeForever/pseuds/CrazyLifeTimeForever
Summary: "Just another fucking love story,right?"------------------------------------------------------------It's been 10 years since KIDs last heist.It's been 3 months since he heard the news about him being a wizard.It's been 12 hours since he got his mission to stop /them/ from getting Pandora.And now...It's showtime~.--------------------------------------------------------------Basicly is it a fusion from the anime Kaito Kid, the movies to Harry Potter and the Netflix version of Voltron: Legendary Defenders. Obviously the characters do NOT belong to me and i don't own them. By the way it's a Klance fic, don't like it, don't read it.Btw this story is also on Wattpad as: "A Klance story- Showtime". My username on Wattpad is also the same.





	Showtime!

A few rays of sunlight shines through the window into the room.

The room lights up little by little and makes the normally red and black coloured room shine in bright colors.

Inside of the room there are only few furniture, like a table made out of cheap wood, a nightstand with several used books, about physic and magicians like Houdini, Penn, Kuruba and Teller, notebooks about his performances as a magician himself and the theory behind them, and a bed, where a certain boy is sleeping on.

In the dreams of this boy are pictures of his performances, how he could show other magic they could have never imagined and how he inspires others like a magician in the past has inspired himself.

"KEITHHH, STAND UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST ALREADY!"

And sadly, with that he is forced out of his dreams and welcomed to the sad reality.

"Yes, miss."

He knew better than to argue to that woman, after all he lives already since what felt like a thousand year. After sitting up, he stood up from the bed to change quickly into his boring school uniform and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He wore a plain white T-shirt that was clearly too big for him since its from his "cousin". Obviously, cousin as in ".." because being related to him is one of the worst things that could have happened to him in his entire life aside from knowing him, which is already the case.

Other than the T-shirt he wears black pants, which also are too long for him, a red jacket, which he absolutely adores since it's his favorite color and one of the only things that isn't from his cousin (boxers not included of course), and black boots.

Coming out of the bathroom, he goes out of his chamber and went to the kitchen, where a pissed looking woman is already standing with her hands in her hips and directly fixed stare on Keith.

Even from five feet away he can already smell her terrifying smelling perfume, which was originally supposed to smell "decent". He nearly can't breathe from the air around him, because of this sickening perfume.

But what she wears is even worse...  
A knee-long skirt tight around her legs, which were intended to make her slim-looking, but instead are making her even more ugly and fat. With that a fitting shirt that looks like her skirt... just as bad.

Her gaze fixed on Keith, age opens her mouth and a stream of morning breath is gushing out of it:

" WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, HUH?! COME ON AND HURRY UP ALREADY!"

He guesses that was his, probably, last warning before she completely goes nuts and goes to the kitchen to make the breakfast for her, her husband, Paisley, and his "cousin", Sleynie, which he wants to oppose to, but as clear as day can't.

A few making of sandwiches and fried eggs later (and many, many coffees later, which are very much needed to get through the day), he swiftly cleaned the table, while the 3 others, not wanted, people of his adoptive family chat about school and about his cousin. Clearly a boring subject to Keith, but he can't help but to partly listening what they say while he cleans.

"Oh dear, how could they do such a thing! That's so unthinkable, that he did that, OUR baby would NEVER say words like these!", the witch or his adoptive mother, Shirin, squealed in her tinnitus causing voice, that could make anybody's ears cry blood and make deaf too.

"Of course, he didn't, they are just jealous of him. Don't mind them, Sleynie. It's just the wild imagination of these lunatics or these "specials" like they always say. HAH! What a joke!", Paisley answers her in an arrogant tone of voice.

Keith's thoughts to this... very questionable is the only thing, he thinks and continues to scrub the plates and dry them not so carefully to finally go school. Even though he doesn't really know, which sucks more: School or being remotely near to these idiots?

Never mind, after thinking a few seconds he already knew the answer. School always sounds like a much better option than even being in a hundred miles radius near them.

"Last plate! Thank god!", Keith thanks the spirits, god and every possible "person" up there he can even think of.

After finished he quickly took his books and backpack, put on his boots and was already through the door. From one hell to the other. Like some would say it can only get better, right?

Keith ran across the path to get to the bus station, where his bus was already standing, and went inside the bus. He swiftly showed his ticket and looked for an empty seat.

Like expected there was none of them empty, which is why he just decided to stand the couple of stations till he arrived at school, but to make his mood even worse the next time the bus arrived at the next station, literally 20 new people came in on this already full bus/ tiny box and shoved their way through and pushed the others, who already where in the bus, around to " magically create" more space.

Just like fate to make things worse than they already are, Keith loses his balance when the bus starts to move again and tumbles into the chests of the fellow teen right behind him.

"Yo man, are you alright? Better watch out or else you'll get hurt." The teen caught him by his arms and asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. Thanks, could ya let me go?" Keith answers more harshly than intended and doesn't even look into the stranger's face, to quickly turn around out of the embarrassment, he feels. It not really enough personal space for Keith's liking and uncomfortable for Keith to even that near not to say standing in the arms of stranger. "Wow great job, Keith", he sarcastically thinks to himself after considering the words he said to that stranger.

"Wow geez, didn't mean to get a twist in your pants, dude!" The stranger replies and did the same as Keith and ignored him while frowning, obviously annoyed with him, which Keith doesn't specifically minds since his day already sucks without that guy behind him.

" Can this day please end already?" Keith is repeating mentally other and other again.

Keith steals a few glances other his shoulder. Short brown hair and black hoodie with a blue hood. It feels familiar.

Finally, the bus arrives at his school and almost the whole bus rushes outside, to get to their classes since the bus drove freaking slow. Blue hood also rushed outside to BG, Bro with Glasses and Cookies, a guy, who always gives cookies to everybody. A great guy really, anyone who bothers to give even Keith a cookie is blessing to earth and its peoples.

Keith concentrates on getting to his first class, avoids everyone to get to his classroom and takes his seat at the window. He doesn't listen to what the teacher says and tunes out the voices of his classmates since he knows the is nothing important or what he doesn't know already.

"Why am I here?", he asks himself. Keith feels like something is missing and that he doesn't belong there. He should be somewhere and truly live, not be there and always feel like that.

The only thing that he can hope for is that something will finally change, because he knows that he can't do this his whole life. Keith doodles in his notebook, making sketches of magic equipment like his gloves, cards and his knives, which are an absolute specialty from him. He already has so many sketches and planes for performances and tricks he dies to finally pull off, but it's difficult if you don't have the resources for it.

"Maybe I should take account of how much the knifes weight so they can be more agile to throw, but in that case, it could cause it to be more difficult to grab, if would do that. It probably would be a better idea if I...." Keith discusses with himself, trying to find the best answer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class thankfully goes quietly and more quickly than Keith expected, and Keith is truly grateful for that since it was so boring that he almost slept in the whole freaking lesson He makes quick work of his papers and books, so that they basically fly into his bag without much or any effort.

He wants to get out of there as quickly as possible, since many of his classmates don't appreciate him not being talkative and constantly being the emo boy of his class. It makes himself an easy target since he doesn't have fancy stuff like the others or that he mainly stays by himself.

It doesn't even wonder him in the slightest since he is already used to it and it is nothing new. He can hear of course and does notice the others talking about him or silently judging him. Like he said, nothing new.

It grows just plainly old over time and a bit annoying, but it's fine since he knows for himself that he is just that much smarter than most of his classmates combined, so it doesn't matter how they think.

He does wish it were different sometimes and that he could talk to someone or enjoy their company and trust them, but it isn't the case, which is why he doesn't dwell on it.

Maybe someday it will be different, who knows? The only thing he can do is stay silent and wait, he thinks to himself as he goes back to his hell called "home sweet home".

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first chapter :)))))

Hope it's ok :P

Please tell how it is and what you think will happen next?

What did you think of season 8 :PPPP?

\- CrazyLifeTimeForever

 


End file.
